


It Suits You

by SesuRescue (Kigachan)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), M/M, Suit Kink, Underswap Grillby named Swirlby, Underswap Papyrus, Wall Sex, anal licking, ass worship, underswap Grillby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/pseuds/SesuRescue
Summary: Swirlby, looking for someone to share the night with, encounters Papyrus, who is just looking really, really good in his suit.





	It Suits You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saturnwonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnwonder/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Saturn! <3 I don't know if you remember, but a while ago we were chatting about Swirlby seeing Stretch in a suit for the first time and losing his shit, and well, I decided to make it happen! I hope you like it! ;;;;;;

The ball was in full swing tonight, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, even Swirlby. He observed the festivities from the side of the large ballroom, eyes roaming over the attendees as he took a sip from his wine glass. Swirlby loved coming to these events thrown by the Queen every year; everyone always dressed to the nines for it and inhibitions were lowered from the pleasant atmosphere, making it easier for him to find a nice monster to take to bed. Or to the closet, depending on how feisty his partner was feeling. **  
**

He glanced quickly from monster to monster, instantly eliminating anyone wearing a ring or any other sort of physical bonding object on them. It wouldn't do to break up a couple, plus he knew that if he pissed off the wrong person it could turn into a scandal. That had been a very close call last time, whew.

Chuckling to himself Swirlby focused back on the crowd, observing the male and masculine-looking monsters for a new face. He must've sifted through the crowd about four or five times now, waiting for groups to shift with every song change, but each time he came back with the same result; everyone he saw was either off the table or he had fucked them already. What the fuck, was he really _that_  much of a slut that he already banged every eligible bachelor here?

He took a moment to pat himself on the back for a job well-done, before shifting back to his main dilemma. There was no one to fuck him! Cursing his lack of foresight, Swirlby scoped out the crowd again. He supposed that maybe he could settle for a lady monster tonight, though it would’ve been much more pleasurable if he had brought his strap-on with him. He didn't mind topping in dire situations but he was really looking forward to this! Guess he would just have to… enjoy the festivities?

He sighed, letting his gaze fall on the dessert table, grimacing at the succulent pastries adorning it. Hot steam slowly seeped from his mouth at the thought of Muffet lugging all of her food here with a coy smile on her face. Swirlby…wasn't a fan of her. It's not like she had wronged him or anything, in fact, Swirlby doesn't think they had ever met. There was just something about the spider woman that unnerved him.

Swirlby quickly snapped back to his senses when someone approached the table, letting his eyes roam over their figure. Tall, well-dressed, lanky figure; has he met this monster before? The monster was hunched over enough that Swirlby could only see the back of their suit jacket, but their posterior seemed vaguely familiar. Luckily for him, he didn't have to ponder for too long; after a moment the monster stood up straight and turned in Swirlby’s direction, revealing themselves to be none other than that tall skeleton brother, Papyrus.

Swirlby was familiar with Papyrus and his brother, Sans, only by virtue of seeing them so often in Hotland. Papyrus had a sentry stand that he manned every now and again on the border between Waterfall and Hotland, and Sans came through either to check on him or to pass through to New Home. Usually, he didn't give much thought to either of them; they were interesting to watch, but Swirlby wasn't sure how to go about fucking skeletons, so he never really tried to seduce them. However, after seeing Papyrus dressed up today, he wouldn't mind giving it a go because  _damn_!

Papyrus was wearing a navy blue suit for the event, pairing a bright orange shirt with it that somehow worked well with the ensemble. The entire suit seemed almost custom made just for him, accenting his unique skeletal body without making him look unnerving or unnatural. He looked, for lack of a better term, smoking hot.

Swirlby’s glasses fogged up from his quickly rising temperature as he tried to smooth down the erratic flames on the top of his head. This was new; he never lost control like this when he found a potential lover before. What was going on? He knew he had a huge suit fetish, but it never seemed to flare up this bad. He could feel his pants growing tighter at the prospect of taking Papyrus with him to an empty room, peeling his suit jacket off, slipping a hand down the other’s pants and—well, there was no reason that it needed to stay a fantasy any longer.

Doing a spot check over himself to make sure he was pristine, Swirlby relaxed his body as he headed over to the snack table, adding in a slight swing to his hips. Papyrus turned from watching the crowd as Swirlby approached, recognition flashing in his eyes. His face fell into a lazy grin, slouching as he put his hands in his jacket pocket. Swirlby tried to contain himself, but the innocent action went straight to his crotch.

“hey swirlby, how's it going?”

“Fine~” He sighed, gazing longingly at Papyrus. Shit, wait, no that wasn't how he was supposed to respond! Horrified, Swirlby quickly followed it up with, “How about you~?”

Papyrus quirked a brow bone, but otherwise didn't acknowledge it. “you know, same old, same old. nice party, huh?”

“The queen does know how to throw a good one~.” Swirlby agreed.

The two fell into an awkward silence as the conversation tapered off, and Swirlby took the opportunity to discreetly angle his front away from Papyrus. He placed a hand on his stomach where his rapidly pulsing SOUL resided, wondering what the hell had come over him. He flirted and seduced monsters all the time, and it wasn't like he had never seen a monster in a suit, but there was something about this skeleton that made his flames flare up and his palms sweat. He couldn't even carry a conversation without messing it up. Was he off his game perhaps?

While Swirlby dealt with his inner crisis, he didn't even notice Papyrus had moved until he heard a concerned murmur close to his flames. Very close. He jumped, backing up to brace himself against the dessert table as his breathing fluctuated wildly. He stared Papyrus down, watching as he straightened up from a bent position. “What~??”

“i asked if you were ok.”

“Oh! Sorry I'm fine, dear~. Ahhh, I-I just—” Swirlby racked his brain for an excuse, hoping his blush wasn't too noticeable. “I’m just not… used to wearing a tie, yes that’s it. Dreadful thing ties are, wouldn't you say? Ahaha~”

Papyrus’ hand absently brushed against his own tie, as if suddenly becoming aware of it. “yeah, i feel you on that. way too tight.” To emphasize his point, he hooked a finger into the knot and gently pulled it away from his neck, sighing softly with the action. Swirlby’s fingers dug into the table as he eyed the movement hungrily, feeling his saliva pool inside his mouth from watching the slowly loosening fabric. He gulped; this was how he was going to die, wasn't it? This sexy skeleton was going to be the death of him. God, he wanted it, though. He wanted him so bad  _right now_.

Papyrus chuckled warmly, stepping forward until he was chest-to-chest with Swirlby, a little too close for comfort for the elemental. He tried to focus on anything other than the heat of Papyrus’ body, the dark eye lights currently staring at him, or the proximity of the other's knee to his raging hard-on. He failed on all accounts. Papyrus smirked. “see something you like?”

Swirlby stuttered, feeling his blush deepen as Papyrus placed his phalanges under his chin. He allowed Papyrus to turn his head to the side, gasping as he felt something wet and slimy brush against the side of his flames. The urge to turn his head and discover what the wet thing was had taken over Swirlby’s thoughts, but before he could make an attempt, Papyrus shifted his lower body against him and his plans faded into static as the other’s hard-on brushed against his leg.

“the festivities are great and all, but how about you and i go have a party of our own?”

Swirlby nodded, a low whine building in his throat.  He needed this skeleton inside him so badly, there was no way he could wait anymore. He went to push off the table, thinking of places he could lead the skeleton that were private, but Papyrus wrapped his arms around him, pulling Swirlby close as the air suddenly constricted around them. The breath was ripped from Swirlby’s body as the scene around him blackened and changed before his eyes, making him feel disoriented. Before he knew it, the two of them were standing together in a coat closet. He sucked in a huge mouthful of air when he could, bracing himself against Papyrus as his legs shook slightly. Papyrus steadied him, placing his hands against Swirlby’s behind and giving an experimental squeeze. “wow, didn't know i’d leave you so  _breathless_ -—mfph!”

Swirlby cut him off by pulling him into a deep kiss, desperately lapping his tongue against Papyrus’ teeth. He fisted his hands into the other’s shirt as Papyrus opened his mouth, letting Swirlby explore it. Swirlby began to excavate the other’s mouth gleefully, taking control of the encounter with his tongue, only to squeak as thin phalanges pressed into his ass cheeks and threw off his rhythm. He moaned into the kiss from the stimulation; It wasn't every day that he tangled around with a genuine ass man, but Swirlby found the extra attention very appealing.

Feeling particularly devious, Swirlby ran his tongue along the inner edge of Papyrus’ mandible, hearing more so than feeling him shudder violently beneath him as his bones clacked together. Before he could celebrate his victory in successfully rattling the skeleton, Papyrus changed their positions, slamming the elemental against the wall and tangling their tongues together. Swirlby couldn’t help but be entranced by the appendage as they kissed. It was firm, much firmer than his own fiery tongue, and very cool to the touch. The texture was kind of slimy, but not gross. In fact, he couldn’t help but pull Papyrus closer as he jammed his tongue further in.

Papyrus growled into the connection, grabbing Swirlby’s wrists together in one of his hands and slamming them above his head. He teased his tongue down Swirlby’s neck, making the elemental groan. “like that, huh?”

“God yes~” Swirlby answered, exposing more of his neck to Papyrus. “Please~”

Papyrus chuckled, nipping the side of Swirlby’s face. “you’re so loud.” He let his other hand wander over Swirlby’s body, rubbing his chest through the dress shirt. “i should give you something to be loud about, hmm?” With that, he slipped his hand further down and into Swirlby’s pants, snaking it around to his back in order to caress his supple butt.

Swirlby exhaled as he melted into the touch, closing his eyes and resting his head back against the closet wall. Papyrus’ fingers were soft somehow, much less abrasive than he thought they’d be, and Swirlby found himself wanting more. He arched into the hold as Papyrus brushed over his sensitive asshole, groaning when the other pressed a thumb against it. “A-ahh, you know you still haven’t made me scream yet,” Swirlby said.

The movement against his entrance ceased, and Swirlby opened an eye to glance at Papyrus. The other had a dark look that pumped anticipation through Swirlby’s body; how would the skeleton react to the challenge?

He closed his eyes as Papyrus re-engaged him in a kiss, yielding to him as he viciously explored his mouth. Papyrus wrapped his tongue around Swirlby’s own as he pushed deeper in, distracting Swirlby from his hand leaving the other’s pants. After a while Papyrus broke the kiss, carefully turning Swirlby around to face the wall and kissing down the length of his covered back. Swirlby gasped as Papyrus nipped at his small of his back, arching to give him a better angle. Papyrus’ hands hooked into the belt loops of Swirlby’s pants, pulling them down over his supple hips and gently exposing his lower half to the world.  

“do you mind if i…” Swirlby looked over his shoulder to see Papyrus crouching on the ground, face inches away from his ass. Papyrus caught his eye, and Swirlby nearly fainted from the strong emotions present in the other’s eye lights: desire, lust, and an eagerness to worship the beautiful sight in front of him. Who was Swirlby to deny the man of such an honor?

“Do it, Papy~”

Swirlby braced himself against the wall as Papyrus spread his asscheeks, licking a long stripe up the crack of his ass. The sensation caught him completely off-guard, making him moan louder than he had intended. Luckily, the sound seemed to egg on Papyrus as he flicked his tongue over the sensitive ring of muscles around Swirlby’s entrance.

Swirlby clenched his hands as he tried to keep quiet, knowing that they could be discovered at any moment, but Papyrus’ tongue against him was making it really, _really_  hard. He was making a valiant effort despite the blip in the beginning, but once Papyrus expertly stuck his tongue inside his ass Swirlby couldn't stop the praise from falling out.  

“Ahhhhh~ That feels so good!” Swirlby moaned.

Papyrus let out a throaty sound, akin to a laugh, making his tongue vibrate slightly inside. Swirlby’s legs shook from the pleasure currently racking his body, and for a second he thought he might actually collapse from being eaten out; it was just that good!

Papyrus extracted his tongue sooner than Swirlby would’ve liked, but before he could complain Papyrus had replaced it with his fingers, shoving two of them right up to the knuckle. Swirlby bit down on his fingers, muffling his screams as Papyrus pistoned them in and out of his hole harshly. It was slightly painful in the beginning, but as Papyrus continued it melted into the delicious pleasure that Swirlby knew and loved. His cock twitched excitedly when Papyrus accidentally brushed by his prostate, and it took everything in him not to cum right on the spot. Instead, he pushed back against the fingers, whining loudly around his hand in his mouth.

“I’m getting close. Fuck me~”

Papyrus removed his fingers with a wet squelching sound, giving each of Swirlby’s ass cheeks a kiss before standing. Swirlby heard the clinking of a belt behind him and turned his head to watch the other undress. Papyrus met his eye with a devious smirk as he unbuttoned his pants slowly, taking care to show off his massive bulge. Swirlby darted his tongue out as he watched Papyrus slowly push the fabric down to reveal a large, orange dick, made of some sort of magic if Swirlby had to guess. As long as it felt as good as it looked, he didn’t care.

Swirlby leaned his arms against the wall, spreading them out as far as he could without jostling any of the coats hanging as Papyrus rubbed his cock against his ass. “you want this?” Papyrus asked, accompanying it with a thrust.

“Please~!”

Papyrus chuckled, no doubt laughing at the impatient tone of Swirlby’s voice. “if you want it, you’re gonna have to ask for it.”

Swirlby sighed; if Papyrus wasn’t going to make it easy for him, then he was just going to have to take matters into his own hands. Rotating his hips so that the head of Papyrus’ cock was lined up with his hole he acted quickly, pushing his ass back to take in Papyrus’ dick. Papyrus cursed, placing his hands on Swirlby’s hips to steady himself as the elemental pressed the cock into himself and proceeded to start up a brisk rhythm. “damn, you were desperate to get fucked, huh?”

Instead of an answer, Swirlby reached down and wrapped a hand over his own neglected length, crying in relief from the touch. He moaned wantonly, not caring who heard him at this point as he pumped his cock. Papyrus finally took control back as he rocked his hips into Swirlby’s almost painfully as he chased his orgasm. “f-fuck, I’m coming!”

Papyrus thrust in a few more times before pulling Swirlby flush against him, gripping his hips painfully as he unloaded into his ass. Swirlby rubbed his hand feverishly over his cock, crying out as he released his load against the wall in front of him. He panted as his post-orgasm haze hit him hard, slumping forward in exhaustion. Papyrus slowly extracted his cock, sending a small jolt of arousal through Swirlby as cum seeped from his hole onto his pants.

He sunk down to the floor, pulling Swirlby along with him as they laid against the coats. Swirlby found himself quickly relaxing on Papyrus, adjusting himself so that he was lying against the other’s chest. “That was fun~”

Papyrus hummed in agreement, running his fingers through Swirlby’s flames as he let out a yawn. “any chance we could do this again sometime?”

Swirlby looked up at Papyrus’ face, softening at the loving gaze the other had trained on him. He didn’t get into a habit of messing around with his past lays, preferring not to keep himself tethered down but...well, he couldn’t deny he felt a spark of something with Papyrus.

“You keep wearing suits like this, and I won’t be able to stay away~”


End file.
